


Perfect

by Kxxisy



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxxisy/pseuds/Kxxisy
Summary: Jesse has a very import question to ask Rachel.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here are some things that I think are important for you to know. English is not my mother tongue so it's definitely not perfect (appreciate the irony), and the reason I start writing is just to improve my writing in English. I really love this couple and I think I've read all the fanfics out on them, so I decided to write something of mine. Okay, you can go read it now. Comments were going to make me very happy (just kind and constructive) tips are very welcome!

》

Jesse couldn't remember the last time he fell this nervous. Sure,the opening nigth of his first Broodway show in a lead role he have little goosebumps,but he knew that he was born for it. Now looking in the mirror of his bathroom in the apartment on Upper Side that he lived with his amazing 2 years girlfriend (and rise star of Broodway),Jesse could fell the sweat running down his neck. Rachel should be at home a any time now,so he need to pull himself together. This needed to be perfect,Rachel deserved nothing less than perfect. She was perfect.

 

 

Listening to the keys being placed in the lock,Jesse run to stand in the middle of the room facing the door. Jesse press the buttom of the stereo and Lionel Ritch Hello stared playing low at the moment that the door open. -"Babe,you won't believe what Jen.." - Rachel start saying excited but every thought leave her mind when she looks up and see Jesse st.James on his knees holding a small red box. The living room was covered with rose petals,with low illumination and candles everywhere,her bag slides her arm and hits the floor with a small boom.

 

 

 

"Don't say anything before I finish,I have a whole monologue prepared and I rehearsal this a lot so just listen." - Jesse gives her that teasing smile that makes her whole body fells warm but she could tell that he was nervous,she always could. For the first time in her life Rachel is speechless,her eyes full with tears, she comes closer standing in front of Jesse on one knee and she can only makes herself laugh breathless and nod to her long date boyfriend. -"Rachel Barbara Berry.I love you. And when I say you a mean everything. Every little part that makes you,especially the ones that you don't like. I love the way you wear you heart on your sleve. I love the way you are the most stong person I know and gentle a the same time. I love that you are my best friend. I love the way you drink ridiculous amount of water when you are sad. I Love how you say every line of West Side Storie along with the actors. I love how beatiful you are, in and out. I love that your voice is my favorite sound. You are the best thing that ever happen to me."-Jesse took a deep brethe wathing tears runnig down Rachel face,he wanted to dry than, but he forced himself to stay still.-"Once a long time a go,I said to you that dreams are something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that, you know if it came true, all of the hurt would go away,and for a long time I thought that my dream was to be star on Broodway,have people screaming my name. And it was great,but I didn’t feel complete. And then I realize. You are my dream. You always were my dream,because whem I look at you and you are smiling at me,all the hurt go away and everything is perfect. So,Rachel Barbara Berry,would you make my biggest dreams come true and give me the honor of becoming my wife?".He could fell his heart beating in his chest,so loud that he wouldn’t be astonished that she heard. Finaly after that seen ages for Jesse but most likely a few seconds,Rachel get out of her shock.   
"YES!YES!YES!"-Rachel scream jumping on Jesse,pressing her lips in his on a passionate kiss and all that Jesse could thing with Rachel in his arms,pressing their bodies together,that being lived for her and loving Rachel Berry fell better than any trophy that he ever won.

《


End file.
